Musings
by lewdness
Summary: Inane conversations at six in the morning. Endings!verse, RikuRoxas


Title: Musings  
Rating: PG/PG-13 for cursing?  
Pairings, if any: Roxas/Riku/Roxas  
Summary: Conversations at six in the morning.  
Word Count: 665  
Warnings: n-none  
A/N: Was kind of meant to stand alone, but the more I wrote it the more it became the Endings!verse Riku and Roxas, o-only Riku was a little more dominant. So yeah. Meant for Endings, but applies to canon as well, like if they were ever uh. Nice. To each other.

xxxx

"What's your favorite color?" Riku asked one morning, and Roxas just opened one sleepy eye, and glared because six in the morning is an ungodly hour to wake up. Riku seemed serious though, oddly enough, and didn't let him go back to sleep, instead trailing his fingers up and down the small of Roxas' back, light and almost on the edge of tickling.

Letting out a muffled noise, Roxas tried to hide his face in the pillow, and Riku smirked at the barely-there response of "M'fucking sleeping." The older boy snickered a bit, leaning over until he was able to throw his right leg over Roxas' slender hips, moving into a straddle and seating himself on Roxas' bottom. There was a mumble and Roxas tried to curl further into the blankets. (really, who did Riku think he was, asking questions like this in the middle of the night—because yes, six in the morning was still considered night, if Roxas wasn't up).

"I'm serious," Riku purred, leaning forward, curving until his body was pressed against the smooth line of Roxas', his own hands sliding under the sheets until they could find the blond's, curling fingers together, his lips to the boy's ear. "It's a simple question." He nipped at the lobe of Roxas' ear, nuzzling him gently and dropping a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck, breath rustling soft, short blond strands of hair. "C'mon."

Roxas muttered something Riku was pretty sure was an insult or a threat, and shifted under him, biting at Riku's arm after lifting his head and drawing it close. "Why can't I sleep?" Roxas mumbled, and promptly muffled a groan into the pillow as Riku withdrew his hands, sliding them over onto Roxas' back, strong fingers working out the kinks and knots in his back from their exercise earlier (even if exercise with them normally meant 'beating the shit out of each other until one said they gave up'.) "Mnh?"

"Cause I wanna know," Riku said, thumbs working out a stubborn knot, smirking at the low moan it got in return. "C'mon it's not that hard."

Roxas pressed his face into the pillow more, half-hoping to smother himself, and glaring at everything. "Nhgh. Fine," he conceded when he pulled back for air, shifting and moaning again when Riku started massaging a spot that made his toes curl, working out the tenseness he didn't even know he had. "Gray. S'gr—_fuck_, right there."

A low laugh escaping him at the reaction from the blond, Riku kept working at that spot until the tenseness went away and then moved on to other spots, sliding further and further down until Roxas was a puddle of mush, just limp and making small, pleased noises with every touch to his skin. Eventually he stopped, just laying on top of the blond, dropping soft kisses on his shoulders and nipping every once in a while just because he could. "So it's gray?" Riku questioned, just to see if he could get Roxas to talk again, laughing at the grunt he got in return. Eventually he stopped the massage, climbing off the blond and going to lay back down on the bed, half-sleepy but mostly content with how warm and comfortable it was in the room, and how he knew that Roxas wasn't going to kill him anymore for waking him up. "Mine's blue."

The implication didn't fly over Roxas' head- he glanced up, eyes lidded, and smirked lazily, not resisting when Riku scooted over, curling closer and kissing his forehead. "'cause you're a sap," Roxas said, and there was a hint of warmth in his smile now. "Let me sleep now, or I'll get Sora up to bug you."

Riku snickered, tangling their legs together and closing his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep right then, but content to lay there for a while, brushing fingers through Roxas' soft blond hair and musing on what he'd make for breakfast in a few hours.

xxxxx

Comments loved as usual.


End file.
